His Circle And Hers Meet
by KamiSama
Summary: Goten has fallen in love, so what's the first thing he does? Makes her mad at him, of course...
1. Part I

His Circle And Her's Meet, Part I Goten frowned as he looked out the window of Capsule Corp. He was there so much that Bulma had given him a room of his own, and he had some clothes and such there as well. He was uncomfortable here lately though, yet he was here nearly everyday. He didn't want to admit why he was there, but the reason was down in the garden.  
Trunks was washing his new aircar, and his little sister was "helping" him. Bra was supposed to rinse the car off, but was actually hosing off Trunks, who was spluttering and trying to ward off the spray. Goten felt a small smile twitch across his lips as she laughed and ducked under Trunks attempts to catch her. She had no idea of how pretty she was, blue eyes flashing, and that smile lighting her face.  
Goten remembered when she was still a little girl, and nearly identical to her mother. Now she had filled out a lot, her body was remarkably curved, unlike Pan's. Goten's niece was still as slender as ever, her own budding body much less developed, even though she was one year older than Bra. Of course, she didn't have Bulma for a mother, which must be a big help in that department. He realized he was blushing, and shook his head.  
"Come on, Goten, forget it!" He snapped. There was no way, just no way he could ever have her. Vegeta would kill him, if Trunks didn't do it first. And she was always looking at the boys from her school, who were closer to her own age. He was thirteen years older than she was, almost thirty. Chi-Chi was bugging him to get a woman and get married, like his bother Gohan had. Gohan had married Videl when she was only a little older than Bra was right now.  
A squeal brought his attention back to the scene below. Trunks had caught Bra at last, and was tickling her fiercely. She flailed, her black tank top riding up her ribs, and kicked her brother in the shins. Trunks just snorted in her ear and kept tickling.  
"Beg for mercy, sis, or I'll call Goten to help me!" He said. She froze.  
"No! No, don't call him! Please Trunks!" She said, face hard. Both Trunks and the unseen Goten frowned in surprise.  
"Why not? I thought you liked Goten! He's helped me torture you before... "  
"It's different with you, you're my Brother, but Goten... he's a GUY!" Bra said lamely. Trunks looked at his sister intently. She was blushing. About Goten? But Bra had known Goten all her life... Suddenly Trunks realized that his little sister wasn't so little. She was as voluptuous as their mother now, and looked more like a woman than a girl.  
"Um, Bra? Goten is like an uncle to you, he's not some guy! He'd never hurt you, I mean... "  
"I'm too old now, and he is too... " She said stubbornly. He frowned, and nodded, and they turned back to the aircar. Goten winced, and decided to leave.  
**********  
As he went through the kitchen, he ran into Bulma, her short hair styled fashionably, even though she wore the dingy blue coveralls she used in the lab.  
"Hello, Goten! Hungry?" He shook his head, and Bulma blinked in surprise. Like all Saiyans, full or part, he was always hungry; she couldn't remember Goten ever refusing food. "Are you all right?" She asked, concerned. He tried to smile, and shrugged.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just thinking." He tried to leave, but she blocked his path.  
"Goten, forget it. I know you even better than I knew your father. And you don't get lost in thought like this. Sit!" She forced him to sit and glared at him. "Now, what is wrong?" He stared at his toes and tried to think of something good to tell her. He didn't want to lie but...  
"It's a girl, isn't it?" She said softly. He looked up, alarmed. Bulma nodded, her blue hair drifting into her eyes. "I can tell. Chi-Chi is on you to get married and make babies, just like Gohan, isn't she? I told her that you'd find the right woman in your own time, but she wants a grandson so bad... " She sighed and watched him from the corner of her eyes. She wasn't stupid, and had noticed his constant presence at Capsule Corp, and knew it had to be a girl, since Goten only paid attention to women and food; which was one more thing than occupied his fathers mind most of the time. And since he never ever went into the Corporate Offices by the door, (He flew up to a window to see Trunks at work) it had to be a girl in the house. That left either Surry the maid, or Bra.  
"I... Yes, you're right, Bulma-san, But its not anyone you know..." Goten was sweating now.  
"Hmmm, and here I thought it was my daughter that had caught your eye!" She said smoothly. Goten went white and looked about to faint. She grabbed a cup and poured him some coffee, which he gulped down shakily.  
"Demo, but how did you know?" He suddenly was remembering that Bra didn't seem to like him anymore, and the point was probably moot.  
"Oh, I just used my head, and I watched you mooning over her. So, what's holding you back?" He laughed mirthlessly, not like Goten at all.  
"Maybe the fact that she doesn't like me at all at the moment. And the fact that Trunks and Vegeta would kill me doesn't help much. I just have to face that it's hopeless." He said, and shrugged again. Bulma frowned and sat across from him.  
"Nothing is hopeless. I never thought Vegeta would ever look at me, yet he did, in the end... " He was amazed to hear this, since he'd never really understood how Vegeta had gotten Bulma to care for him. Now she said she'd wanted him first! She chuckled at his face, and blushed.  
"I had to seduce him in the end... hey... " Her eyes narrowed and her smile became devious. "Seduction... it could work, yes it could... " Goten blinked and then blushed as he realized what she meant.  
"I can't possibly! She's so young, and I'm not very... "  
"Hush. She's old enough, and besides, I don't mean THAT! I think we should plan to try and get her alone with you for a while... " Goten was just in shock that Bra's own mother was saying this to him. But, if Trunks was to be believed, she and Vegeta had quite the married life, and had had to soundproof their bedroom. She knew what she was talking about in this situation!  
"Ok, how do I do this?"  
"Like this... "  
**********  
"Trunks!! Come here!" Goten called. Trunks looked up from his efforts to dry the Aircar. Goten looked odd, not his usual cheery self. Bra looked up as well, and then bent to her task, ignoring him. Trunks sighed and wandered over to his friend.  
"What's up? I gotta dry it before its gets spotty!" He grumped. Goten glared at him, making Trunks pause. This was so unlike Goten, who didn't have a serious bone in his body.  
"What's this I hear about you scoping out Paris? That is low, I mean, you're so desperate for a woman you'll go for my ex-girlfriends?" Goten growled. Trunks jaw dropped in shock as he listened. His blue eyes nearly popped out of his head.  
"Goten, no! I'd never do that! Paris, no way! Hey... " He frowned too now. "I'm not desperate! I can get any woman I want, I'm just not ready for one yet!" He huffed. The friends were nose-to-nose, eyes narrowed in anger.  
Bra had looked up at the accusation, and now could tell both men were ready to go SSJ in their anger. She gasped and ran between them.  
"Hey, guys stop this! Goten, Trunks would never look at Paris, she's not his type!" She said firmly. Goten's eyes dropped to hers, and she stared at him evenly. "Little girl, you should get out of the way. You're not a woman yet you know, even if you think you are!" Bras jaw dropped at this, and she blushed in embarrassment. Behind her Trunks bit his lip, tying not to laugh at his sister's predicament.  
Bulma watched from the security room, and was amazed at Goten's acting ability. Of course, his job was acting on that TV show, but still, this deserved an Oscar! She watched Bra sort of shrink for a second, and then she straightened and sneered at Goten.  
"Oh no? I'm more woman than you'll ever be able to handle, Son Goten!"  
"Hmmm, I doubt that, Bra. I mean, you've never even had a real date with a real man, have you? For that matter, neither has any woman Trunks has dated!" Goten said smoothly. Sure enough, Trunks erupted into Super Saiyan, and Bra nearly fell into Goten because of the blast of energy. Goten caught her easily and went SSJ as well. She looked up at him, his eyes that aqua color and wondered at what was wrong with him. Her earlier dismissal of him to Trunks was forgotten in her bafflement.  
"Stop stop STOP!! She screamed, and they all froze. She turned to Trunks and waved at him to go. "I'll figure this out! Get out of here!" Just as Trunks paused, and powered down, Vegeta appeared, eyes ablaze.  
"What the hell is going on here!? What are you doing, Goten?" He snapped, and stared up at the son of his rival. Goten powered down instantly, and smiled sheepishly. He never had gotten over his awe of Vegeta, and still thought of him as a sort of stepfather figure; a stepfather that could cream him in a fight with his eyes closed.  
"Ah, Gomen, Vegeta-san!" Trunks snorted in disgust as Vegeta turned his eyes to his daughter. Bra smiled sweetly at him.  
"Nothing is happening, just a little disagreement, Papa!" Vegeta shook his head and tuned his back to them.  
"I thought I had gone backwards in time there, and needed to kick both your asses like when you were six!" He said, chuckling. Both men blushed as they remembered times when Vegeta had done just that for childhood pranks. Bra laughed at this and looked up at Goten brightly.  
"Oh, I was born too late! I wish I could have seen that! Papa spanking Goten for being bad!" She laughed. Goten scowled and stepped back.  
"He never... " He stuttered. Vegeta humphed and stalked back to his training, while Trunks laughed at Goten.  
"Don't lie, he knocked us into shape! But really Goten, I haven't been eyeing any of your girls. OK? But I do think you should apologize to my sister, you were kinda mean... " Trunks said hopefully. Goten crossed his arms like Vegeta did, and shook his head.  
"Fine, Trunks, I believe you, but I'm not saying sorry to Bra. She's too good to speak to anyone anymore, too "grown up" and I'm sick of it. I thought she was my friend, but I was wrong I guess." He said. This situation was hard to keep up, he wanted to say he was sorry but he couldn't. If Bulma was right, he wouldn't have to, at least not yet.  
"Your friend! Ha! You're so immature and stupid!" Bra snapped. Goten shrugged and pointed at her.  
"See? Very "grown up", isn't she?" He sneered. Bra almost stamped her foot in frustration, but restrained herself. She growled, and then smiled.  
"Ok, I'll show you who's grown up! Let's make a bet!"  
"Oh yes a bet. What kind of bet?" Goten smiled. Bra looked at him and then turned to Trunks.  
"Trunks, call Marron for me. She'd gonna judge this." Trunks stared at her blankly.  
"Um, judge?" Bra nodded  
"Yes, Son Goten and I are going on a date, and we'll see who is more mature, and who has the best adult behavior." She said. Trunks shook his head.  
"I don't see what that will prove... You have never gone on a real date, sis, just with guys your own age." He said. She wrinkled her nose at him and blew one of her bangs out of her eyes.  
"All the better to prove that I'm ready for any man, and Goten better be ready to eat his words." She said, and turned to the house. As she walked inside, Trunks grabbed Goten.  
"OK, what the hell was that about? I've never seen you like this, Goten, and... what?" Goten was laughing, and shook his head, patting Trunks on the shoulder. "I... Need a moment... here Trunks!" Man did Bulma know her kids! It went exactly as she'd said it would. Of course, Vegeta nearly blew it, but it worked out ok. Now hopefully, Bra wasn't too mad at him.  
"Goten... " Trunks said, his voice lowering in that, 'start-talking-and-it-better-be-good-voice'. Goten pointed to Trunks window, and they flew up to his room, where Goten explained that he'd heard Bra talking about him, and it pissed him off. And he HAD heard a rumor of Trunks chatting with Paris, (but he'd not really believed it) so he'd just come down to vent his anger at them. He didn't explain about Bulma or her devious plan to trick Bra into a date with Goten. He didn't want Trunks to know he even liked Bra yet.  
"So, you got mad about her attitude? She's sixteen! We had bad attitudes at sixteen too, Goten. She is really looking for a boyfriend, but she can't find a good guy, and she's annoyed at all men because of it." Goten nodded and smirked very Vegeta-like.  
"She should look for an man, and not boys, then." Trunks looked at him funny, but Goten leapt up and declared he needed to go plan this date and flew off to his acting coach.  
Trunks sat for a moment and frowned. Goten was just not himself lately. Neither was Bra for that matter. He got up and went to her room. It was in colorful disarray, all her dresses piled everywhere. She was looking at her feet in a pair of red high-heels. She looked up at him.  
"Trunks, do my legs look nice in these?" Trunks sighed. So this was what he had to look forward to till this date was over?  
"No, ladies don't wear red. You should get some black for this. Kaasan looks great in black, and you look a lot like her, you know?"  
"Oh! You think so? Then I need to go shopping!" He groaned; any excuse to go to the mall! "Did you call Marron?" he looked sheepishly at her, and she pointed at the phone. He crept away to do her bidding, and wondered at the power of Bra and his mother to make his father and himself do what they wanted...  
**********  
Goten prepared for this date like it was an acting role. He was an actor after all, on that darned TV show, and he was hoping for a movie one day. For now, he'd try to act like the gentleman he needed to be to get Bra to forgive him. He'd gotten some coaching on "proper" behavior from his mom and his coaches. He'd gone shopping and picked up a great suit, and ordered flowers for the date. He'd gone to Yamcha for advice on good cologne. He'd almost gone to Dende to ask for a wish to win this thing from the Namekian Dragonballs, but restrained himself. He'd get her to see him as a suave man if it killed him.  
**********  
Bra was a demon about dating. True, she'd only dated high school boys, but still, the principle was the same. Still, it was different too. She had dragged her mother along on her shopping trips, to get her advice on a dress and shoes, and on perfume and make-up. She'd grilled Trunks mind for what Goten liked about women, (Trunks couldn't even tell her some of it, he'd just blush, to her delighted disgust) and even gone to her father for some personal training to lose a few extra pounds.  
Vegeta was so shocked at his little girl wanting to train, that he'd just stared at her for the rest of breakfast. It was Vegeta's second breakfast really, and he should have been more prepared for the day's shocks, but still... Bra never worked out, she didn't like to get sweaty. Other than learning to fly, and she only had done so because Pan could, she'd never even shown any interest in training.  
"Um, really? What, you think you're too fat? You're part Saiyan, you'll never get fat, Bra." Vegeta said suspiciously. Bra sighed and pointed to her stomach. "Papa, look. I want a tight tummy, like Pan has. I'm all flabby." Vegeta leaned over and attempted to pinch some fat on her side. She batted his hand away, squealing at the pain caused by his fingers as his attempt failed to show any excess flesh. He chuckled at his silly daughter.  
"Girl, you are fine! But if you want, I'll turn down the gravity today, and I'll coach you. You owe me, Little Bit." (DBSZ reference!^^) Bra smiled and thanked her father with dignity and went back to her breakfast. Vegeta turned to Bulma.  
"What the merry hell is going on here lately?" Bulma shushed him, and he sighed; maybe it was better not to know....  
**********  
Finally, the big night came. Marron was to watch, kind of like a chaperone, and had Uubu and Pan along just for fun. And Bulma had sent Trunks and Vegeta off to some deserted island paradise as a vacation, to keep them out of the way. She Chi-Chi and Juuhachi-gou were waiting at CC, sighing over the long lost youth they had enjoyed.  
It was time, and Goten was almost at the door...  
**********  



	2. Part II

His Circle and Hers Meet, Part II Bra checked herself in the full-length mirror one last time. She was gorgeous, and she knew it, but she was humbled by it as well. The training with her father had paid off, she looked toned and healthy. Her dress was black, and had a high neckline and long sleeves. It fit tight down to the knee; though it was impossible to run in it, she had no trouble walking. She wore nice black heels that were very conservative compared to her usual taste in shoes, and carried a small elegant purse. She'd even gotten a perm, and her hair was pulled back from her face to fall in soft curls around her shoulders. Add the make up, done by a professional make up artist (Supplied by Goten, though Bra thought Bulma had hired him), and she was amazing.  
The doorbell rang, and she waved to Marron to open it. She smiled and then froze at the sight of Goten. He looked great! His suit fit perfectly, and showed off his physique. He had gotten a hair cut too, and smiled at Marron's shocked face.  
"Hello, Marron. May I come in?" She stared for a moment, and then blushed as she moved aside for him. Pan clapped her hands and laughed.  
"Wow! Look at you, Goten! You're a stud!" She said. Good old Pan, still silly, like her grandfather. Goten winked at her, and then bowed to Bra.  
"Good evening, my lady. Shall we depart?" As he straightened, Goten got a good look at Bra, and paused. His acting skills saved him from making a fool of himself over her beauty. But he felt the uncertain emotions in his heart for her crystallize instantly into honest to goodness love. He took her hand, and forgetting everyone else in the room, stared at her intently.  
"Bra, you are so lovely... I was wrong, you are a woman aren't you?" He whispered. Bras eyes widened and she smiled. Her anger at him dissolved at once, and she squeezed his fingers.  
"No, not really. One-day maybe. But, you are a real man, Son Goten, to say you're sorry so sweetly... Thank you." He smiled too, and looked at the others. "Do we really need them?" He asked. She sighed.  
"We can lose them later, OK?" They paused, and he realized what she meant. Did she feel for him what he felt for her? He intended to find out. He turned and led her to the door.  
"Wait! I gotta get a picture of this!" Bulma called. They turned, and she clicked her digital camera at them, and then waved.  
"Wow, you two look wonderful! You should plan on going like that to the Prom, Bra!" Bra shook her head, and laughed as they left. Outside, Goten seated Bra in his aircar, and got into the drivers seat. He turned to her and took her hand.  
"Bra, do you trust me?" She frowned slightly and nodded. "You know I'd never hurt you, or anything like that, right?"  
"Goten, what are you saying?" She asked nervously. He smiled and took the wheel.  
"I'm saying that the plans are changed. I am gonna loose them right now, and it may take some tricky flying. So, trust me to keep us alive and I'll show you a surprise, just for you." She pondered and then smiled.  
"Just like being kids again, eh Goten? Sure, drive like a maniac, I want to see this!"  
**********  
It took a little longer to lose them than Goten thought, but he did lose them. They masked their Chi and flew unseen for a while, until they were over the ocean. Bra looked out at the stars and then looked down. The sea was deep indigo, and sparkled from the moonlight. It was beautiful, but she wondered where Goten was taking her.  
Finally he landed on a small island, about the same size as Master Roshi's island. He helped her out and led her over to a large table. It was set low to the sand, and had a white cloth over it, and was ringed with pillows, with supports to keep them from falling off. In the center was set a beautiful dinner, and two candelabra. He lit the candles, and slipped out of his shoes. Bra did the same, and they settled comfortably against the pillows on the table as they ate. There wasn't as much food as two half Saiyans usually needed, but Goten assured her he had more in capsules if they wished. Bra was amazed at all this, since he had to have planned this to be this way in this place; had he ever intended for Marron and the others to come along? She was going to ask him about this, when he began to speak.  
"Bra, I have to tell you something... I have known this for a long time, but I didn't know what to do about it... " She looked up at him, and realized that he was scared about something. She was beginning to think she knew what he was going to say, and she felt a thrill at the thought, and decided to take the initiative.  
"Son Goten, are you trying to say that you are in love with me?" She said softly. Goten jumped and stared at her. His jaw dropped comically, and Bra gently closed it, and smiled. "You are aren't you? I know, because I feel the same way. I always did, but I was so sure you just thought of me as a little girl, Trunks' little sister. And then when I got older, there were all these bimbos that you liked; I didn't want to be one of those kinds of women, and... I began to think there was no way to make you see ME. I'm not a woman yet, but when I am, I want to be your woman, Goten." She said seriously. Goten watched her face in the moonlight, and saw the truth in her eyes. He shook his head.  
"I don't know what to say... "  
"Say you love me, Goten." She said, and was surprised when he kissed her instead. Words weren't necessary to tell her how he felt...  
**********  
"Aunt Bulma!!! They ditched us!!" Pan yelled as they burst back into the house. Bulma smiled wickedly, and Chi-Chi glared at her.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" She snapped. Bulma patted her hand and turned to the kids standing in the doorway.  
"I know he did. He needed to get Bra alone for a while, that's all. So what? I trust Goten, and I trust Bra. Now sit down and have some cheesecake." Marron looked at her mother as Pan and Uubu gaped in shock.  
"Kaasan, do you know what she means?" Juu nodded.  
"Sometimes, you need to take the future that you want, it doesn't always fall into your lap, Marron. Goten has taken the future he wants. And I'd say that Bulma has given her consent, so we should stay out of it." She said, and sipped her coffee. Chi-Chi blinked and turned to Bulma.  
"You knew? I didn't even know, and he's my son!" She growled. Bulma snorted and wagged her finger at Chi-Chi.  
"You were too busy being a mom. I was being a friend. Sometimes, it's important to be both. You just didn't see that this time. There's always next time." Chi-Chi looked ready to blow, but she took a deep breath through her teeth and kept her temper.  
"So, my son and your daughter are in love?" She said. Bulma nodded. "And they are off somewhere, declaring this love to each other?" Another nod. "And what does Vegeta think of this?" Bulma paused and went slightly pale.  
"He, ah, well, he doesn't know yet." Chi-Chi felt her bad temper drain away at the thought of Vegeta's fury about his precious daughter being involved with one of Goku's sons. This could end up like Romeo and Juliet...  
**********  
The pair in question sat under the moon and worried about the Princes wrath as well. Goten wasn't sure he wanted to face Vegeta truly angry. He was strong, sure, but only Gohan was strong enough to face Vegeta really. And Goten had no intention of letting his brother face Vegeta for him, if things got that bad.  
"Goten, Papa's not going to kill you, really. He wants me to be happy, and I will tell him that I am happy with you, and he'll be ok. Trust me." Bra said soothingly, hiding her own concern. Her father's temper had improved over the years, but this was a situation he would never be able to take well. That his daughter and "Kakarrot's" son were in love was sure to ignite that famous fury. But she wasn't going to hide her feelings from anyone, not even her father.  
"Hmmm, he may not kill me, but I may wish he had. I'm just not as strong as he is, Bra. I'm too lazy to train as much as I should. I guess I'd better hit the Gravity room when I get home." Bra snuggled up to him and sighed.  
"I'll handle him. Now, tell me again... " He smiled, and leaned close to her.  
"I love you, Bra." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear. She shivered happily, and they sat quietly, the worries they faced forgotten for a while.  
**********  
A week later, Vegeta and Trunks, both looking like they needed another vacation, came home from their trip. Vegeta noticed immediately that Bra was different. She was smiling with a dreamy look on her face, and dressing less like a floozy. Her mini skirts were gone, replaced by sundresses and jeans with nice shirts. He knew a boy was behind this, but she denied it. He thought about it as he sat in the gravity room, not working out but just sitting. Bulma watched her mate and realized he knew something was up. She felt nervous, but knew he wouldn't really hurt Goten. He was like a second son to Vegeta, and she knew he was fond of the young man. But still, one never knew what Vegeta would do.  
Trunks had taken it surprisingly well, and after they gave him smelling salts, he congratulated them sincerely. That left only the soon to be father of the bride...  
Vegeta stood and pressed the intercom button. "Bra! Get down here, now!" He called, and waited for her to complain.  
"Yes, Papa, coming!" She chirped instead. He frowned at this, realizing she had somehow grown up in the ten days he was gone. It made his heart hurt to think of it, so he pushed the thought aside and turned the gravity down for her. She opened the door, and gasped as she entered.  
"Yes, Papa?" She was wearing a white sundress with sprays of flowers printed on it. Her feet were in silver sandals and her hair fell free in the curls he still wasn't used to. It had only been three days, but he already knew he didn't like them.  
"Bra, who is he?" Vegeta said. She smiled innocently.  
"Who is who, Papa?" she asked. He glowered at her. She was playing it cool; she was his daughter after all. No one could get him to divulge what he didn't want to tell, and Bra was the same way. But this wasn't a bad grade or running off to the Tenka to play with Dende and Mr. Popo, this was serious.  
"Bra. I know you have a boyfriend or something. And you don't think I'll approve, or you'd have forced me to meet him by now. So, since you don't think I'll approve, you'd better tell me why." Bra crossed her arms over her chest, just like he himself did all the time.  
"Papa, I do believe that my boyfriends are NONE of your business." She said firmly, even though she was scared to death. Vegeta's face was priceless as she told him off. The shock had his jaw hanging, and his eyes were wider than she'd ever seen them.  
"Did you just tell me that this was none of my business? My family is my business, and I know a lot more than you dimwits out there think I do. Now WHO IS HE?" He was steaming mad all right, literally. Bra swallowed heavily and opened her mouth to speak.  
"It's me, Vegeta-san." Goten said from the door. They turned to look at him, and Bra's misery and fear showed on her face. Goten went over to her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and smiled at her, before facing the furious Prince. "I'm her boy friend, and her fiancée as well. I hope you'll give your consent, but even if you don't, we love each other, Vegeta. And I hope for Bras sake you can see that." He said, sounding very much like his father. Vegeta fumed before them, and then stalked up to them. He fisted Goten's shirt into his hand and floated up so the younger man was dangling. Bra gasped and watched, unsure of what to do. "You want my approval for my Blood and that third class, thick skulled baka Kakarrot's Blood to mix?" He snarled. To his surprise, Goten grabbed his hand and freed his shirt, and then shook his head.  
"I don't need your approval, Vegeta-san. I'm secure with myself, and need no one to tell me I pass inspection. But, I want Bra to be happy, and she wont be if you hate her husband for marrying her." Goten said, and looked coldly into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta went SSJ, he was so angry, and Goten did the same, just in case. Vegeta then began to laugh. Both Bra and Goten were baffled. He laughed and slapped his hand to his head. Vegeta waved his hands at Goten helplessly. "No, no, Goten, forget it! Ha ha ha! Fine! How can I deny someone with brass ones like yours?" He roared and dropped down to Bra. She looked into his aqua blue eyes, and he kissed her cheek. "Fine, you want him, take him! He is his father's son, all right. I never thought Goten had it in him to be that dumb, but since he is, I guess I'll give in. Such stupidity can only come from Kakarrots Blood. And that Blood carries Kakarrot's power as well. I'm training the kids though, got it?" Bra nodded, and then hugged her father.  
"Oh, Papa, thank you!" Vegeta squirmed away from her and held her shoulders.  
"I hope you understand that he's not very smart and weak besides. If there is trouble, call me, I'll save you, like I always do." She started to get mad, and then saw the sad light in his eyes. He was losing her, and he was trying to not show how much it bothered him. She nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right, but I gotta do as my heart tells me to, just like yours does. Right Papa?" He scowled and pointed at the door.  
"Well, that's enough. Go on, I've gotta train. Goten, get her out of here." He said, knowing she wouldn't go easily. She always could read him, just like her mother. Goten picked her up and left the Prince alone with his thoughts.  
"Oh, this is just great. You must be so smug, up in heaven, eh, Kakarrot? Our kids, getting married, my blood and yours, mixing somewhere other than on the battlefield. I think I've lived too long... "  
"Not long enough, Vegeta. Wait until you have Grandkids!" He started at the voice. It had been so long since he'd heard it, after all. He turned to look and stared at the form of Goku, smiling in the corner.  
"Grandkids puts grays in your hair, Vegeta! You'll see! Bai!" He faded, waving at the stunned Prince. Vegeta sat down on the floor again, and shook his head. "Just great. Gray hairs, and more brats. Just when I got used to teen-agers." He smiled a small smile despite himself. At least the grandkids would be strong, and still half Saiyan. It could be worse; Trunks and Pan could get together now...   
**********  



End file.
